


Trope Mash-Up Prompts: FrostIron

by OtterlyDeerlightful



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bodyguard AU, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Writing Prompt, if you squint I guess?, locked in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyDeerlightful/pseuds/OtterlyDeerlightful
Summary: Frostiron one-shot for a tumblr "Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up" ask!
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Trope Mash-Up Prompts: FrostIron

**Bodyguard AU + Locked in a Room**

\---------------------------------

Loki had never liked the idea of having a bodyguard on their trips to visit the dignitaries of the other Realms. As far as he was concerned, it was a sign of weakness that implied he was unable to defend himself. It was offensive, and the mischief-maker wouldn’t stand for it…which is why the second prince’s bodyguards never lasted very long. None of them could endure Loki’s tricks and frustratingly frequent escapes of their guard. None of his father’s pathetic appointments had been able to handle him. That was, not until his latest barnacle was assigned to him before his latest trip to Alfheim.

Loki was used to mentally hollow suits of armor hovering over his every action with a disapproving scowl. But Anthony was not like his previous bodyguards. Against all odds, in spite of all of Loki’s attempts to ditch the guard and slip away into the alien city, Anthony’s eyes never lost their sparkle. He, in fact, _complimented_ many of Loki’s rouses upon the prince’s return. He had even _found_ Loki in the streets no less than three times in the past week. No one had done that before, either. Nor would they have acted like nothing was wrong and chat Loki’s ear off like an old friend. And, in spite of the fact that Anthony’s mouth rarely seemed to stop, the continuous stream of consciousness at least informed Loki that the guard at least had a decent brain beneath all the usual armor.

Upon his latest return from sight-seeing, his fourth successful escape from under Anthony’s nose since their arrival, Loki was greeted by the sound of shouting. He clung to the shadows and listened to the Allfather rip into what turned out to be his poor bodyguard for Loki’s latest disappearance. Anthony said little in his defense as he stood at attention, even when his king threatened to strip him not only of his position, but his status as an Asgardian noble and all the advantages of being such, if he didn’t rein in his troublesome son.

Loki’s bodyguard was harshly dismissed and Anthony quietly made his way down the hall toward the prince’s room, presumably to await his return.

“For a man whose tongue hardly knows the meaning of rest, you seem to be lacking in the ability to defend yourself.”

Anthony spun around at the sound of Loki’s voice and, much to the mage’s surprise, smiled brightly when he laid eyes on his charge.

“Prince Loki! You’re back.”

“I am,” he replied with a narrowed gaze. “I don’t usually hear those words in such an upbeat tone, particularly after the person in question has just been threatened by the Allfather himself due to my involvement…or in this case, lack thereof.”

Anthony didn’t seem bothered by the situation in the slightest.

“Then I am glad that I could offer a change of pace,” his bodyguard laughed with a cheery grin. “I trust that you had a good afternoon? Any fires I should know about?”

Loki didn’t answer. The man’s reaction made no sense, and he couldn’t figure out what the guard’s ulterior motive could possibly be.

As it turned out, the second prince had little time to consider the conundrum. The familiar clomping of Odin’s footfalls echoed down the hall and Anthony immediately sprung into action. He lunged forward and grabbed Loki’s arm with a desperate look on his eyes that darted about the room.

“In here, quick!” The man pulled the prince toward the nearest door, yanking it open and thrusting him inside. Anthony spun around and closed it quickly behind him. “I don’t want to think about what he might do if he finds you right now. It’s best to let him simmer for a while before you make an appearance.”

Loki stared at the back of Anthony’s head. The guard must have felt it, because he slowly turned to look up at him.

“Why are you so concerned with _my_ wellbeing over your own?” Loki pried in a quiet voice.

“I’m…your bodyguard, your, uh, your highness.”

“Yes, but I don’t believe your duties extend to protecting me from our own king,” the mage pointed out.

Instead of answering, Anthony shushed him— _his prince_ —and went still as the sound of the Allfather and his escorts passed them outside. The man didn’t move again until the hallway fell silent again. Loki just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well?”

Anthony swallowed, somehow looking more nervous now than he had while facing down the threat of Odin’s punishment. Loki frowned while he studied the nervousness in his guard’s eyes. It was strange to see Anthony without a smile on his face. Anthony always smiled…at least, he always seemed to do so in Loki’s presence.

_Ah…_

“It’s just, that, well…your, uh…” He was clearly struggling. “My…my job is to protect you. As far as I’m concerned, protecting your image falls within that realm. And….shit.”

Loki offered only a noncommittal hum, curious to see what the man would so next. Apparently, the answer was panic. Anthony pushed on the door. Then, he pushed on it again. With a few more bangs and jiggling of the handle, the man began to look a little sick.

“Uh….hang on.”

He tried the door again and again, but it wouldn’t budge. And Anthony was beginning to tremble.

“Sorry! Sorry, we’ll…we’ll get…oh, Norns, we need to get out…”

“Anthony?”

The man didn’t seem to hear him. “Ned to get out. Norns, let us….” His guard’s breathing was quickly growing erratic. “Can’t….can’t be trapped, not again….not again…”

That was enough. Loki laid a hand on the man’s shoulder and promptly Stepped them to his quarters. Anthony looked around in shock at their change of scenery for a moment before looking up at Loki in astonishment.

“Better?”

He ran a hand down his goatee and glanced around again. His breathing was already better.

“Y-yeah. I…what did you just do?”

“I brought us to my room, Anthony,” Loki answered with a cheeky grin. “I had thought you were clever enough to figure out at least that much.”

“But we were just…the door was _locked_ and now we’re…” He tuned to look at Loki again. “Thank you. I…have a problem with being trapped in…close quarters.”

“I noticed.”

His bodyguard quickly recovered from his admission. Hands on his hips, he again considered their new surroundings. Anthony eventually chucked and shook his head. “Norns, no wonder you keep disappearing from right under my nose!” Much to Loki’s surprise, Anthony barked out a laugh. “How could I compete with _this_? Incredible…”

_That_ was his reaction? Loki shook his head and sat himself on a chaise lounge to observe his companion and ask “You never did answer my question.”

“Huh?”

Ah, yes, there was the Anthony he knew: always ready to move onto the next topic when presented with shiny new information.

“Why were you more concerned with Odin’s reaction to _my presence_ than you were to your own punishment for failing in your assigned duties?”

“Oh, uh…well…I just…didn’t want your father to find you when he was already upset.”

“But _you_ were fine standing before the Allfather and enduring his rage, it seems.”

Anthony swallowed.

“And he was only angry due to your inability to properly babysit his troublesome son,” he pointed out. “Yet you were happy to see me upon my return. _Happy_. Not angry, nor even relieved for your own sake, but happy.”

The room was silent for a few moments before Loki decided it might be fun to fill it with his own observations that he had not pieced together until that moment.

“You are never cross with my actions. You seek me out for conversation. You _compliment_ my seiðr. You pay attention when I speak, and, perhaps the most impossible, you do all of this while clearly not wanting to be a guard of any capacity. So I ask you again, Anthony: _why_?”

The man shifted his weight and looked incredibly uncomfortable. “I…know it isn’t _proper_ for a guard to be, well, friendly with his charge. Not…professional, as my father would say. But…but just because we can’t be friends doesn’t mean either of us had to be…miserable with our partnership…right?”

“…Friends.”

Anthony looked away, suddenly looking much smaller than Loki had ever seen him. In spite of his every rebuff and escape, Anthony was always happy to see him, to be with him. Given the intensity of Odin’s earlier anger, he had no doubt endured multiple verbal lashings before today to earn such threats. Yet, Anthony never gave any outward sign that they had occurred. He had even _covered_ for Loki multiple times, if those who would ask if the price’s stomach upset had subsided after a skipped event would have him believe. Anthony was saying that he would like friendship, but his actions seemed to be yearning for something more.

Loki got up and approached the guard. Anthony looked nervous.

“Odin is…no doubt still angry that you had let me out of your sights once again…yes?”

Anthony stared at him. “Yeah.”

“Then it stands to reason that you could easily improve your standing in the Allfather’s eyes by…making sure that I no longer escape your watch.”

The guard was eyeing him now, clearly beginning to read the meaning between Loki’s words.

“I found a lovely garden earlier today,” Loki said with a smile. “I suspect it is spectacular during a sunset…but it may be _unsafe_ for a foreign royal to walk the grounds alone at such a late hour.”

Anthony’s brown eyes were wide with unbelieving astonishment. “It…sounds like you might benefit from having a bodyguard.”

“I believe you might be right.” A strange warmth spread through the mage’s chest as the other man’s signature smile quickly returned with fervor. “Shall we?”

“Do we get to do that…magic traveling thing again?”

Loki let out a light chuckle at that. “Oh course,” he said as he offered his hand.

Moments later, the room was again empty.


End file.
